A Proper Cat & Dog
by kdeg3
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written from 6/21/12 - 7/1/12. Paragraphs by Duchess written by Tumblr user lady-like-french-duchess.


**Lady** was walking through the streets of New Haven when she noticed an elegant cat. Although she didn't usually like cats, this one seemed different. "Hello and good morning! I'm Lady, it's a pleasure to meet you," she nodded as she trotted over towards the feline.

**Duchess** smiled sweetly at the lovely dog in front of her. She had never seen a dog that had such an air of propriety and manners. Her name certainly fit her. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Lady! I am Duchess."

**Lady** returned the smile and replied, "What a lovely name!" It seemed to her that Duchess was also a "little lady," just like her. She liked her already and knew they would probably have a lot in common. "So, Duchess, where are you from?"

**Duchess** explained, "I live in Paris with my mistress and three darling children." She noticed that Lady had a much different accent than hers and assumed that she must not be from France. "And where do you live, dear?"

**Lady** sighed. "Paris? Oh, how romantic, I've always dreamed of going there. I live right here in New Haven with my four children. How odd that we both have such young ones to look after!" she smiled.

**Duchess** grinned. "Paris is wonderful… You must come visit us and bring your darling children! Madame would be more than happy to have you stay!"

**Lady** smiled at Duchess. "Oh, I would ansolutely love that! Maybe one day, if Jim Dear and Darling go, they will take all of us! My children love a good adventure!"

**Duchess** said curiously, "Tell me about your children."

**Lady** cleared her throat and giggled. "Well, like I said, I have four. My son, Scamp, he's quite the adventurer. Just like his father." she chuckled. "One time, he ran away because he wanted to be free from leashes and fences, and didn't want to be a 'house dog,' as he called it. Luckily, we found him safely and he realized he belonged at home. My daughters, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, are more calm; however, they still have a little adventure in them. Especially Danielle. She can be a bit of a tomboy. Annette and Collette are more relaxed than Danielle is. However, the three of them absolutely love baths, unlike their brother. I absolutely love them all dearly." She smiled again. "What about your children?"

**Duchess** complimented, "They sound charming! I have two sons, Berlioz and Toulouse, and their sister, Marie. Marie is quite the little lady, though she can fight with her brothers if they tease her enough. Toulouse wants to be an alley cat like his father. I must constantly remind him to be a proper gentleman," she said with a small laugh. "And Berlioz is my little musician. He plays the piano beautifully and is the shier one of the two boys. They are darlings," she ended with a loving smile.

**Lady** replied, "Oh, how unique they each are! I have met Marie before; she reminded me of myself when I was a child." She smiled happily at the memory. "What about your husband?"

**Duchess'** eyes widened. "Oh, how wonderful! I hope she acted like a lady for you. Thomas is a charming father to the children. He was an alley cat before he came to live with us. He helped us find our way home when we were lost." Duchess smiled at the thought of her sweet Thomas.

**Lady** exclaimed, "Oh, she certainly did! She was such a lovely little one." She sighed at the memory of meeting Marie. "Oh, he was an alley cat? How strange, my Tramp was a street dog before he came to live with us as well. Isn't that odd? He took me to see the whole town, and we fell in love. Once he saved my Jim Dear andd Darling's baby from an awful rat, they let him stay with us, and we've been happy ever since," she said with a warm smile.

**Duchess** gasped. "Darling, we are so similar! Oh, how delightful! If I convince Thomas, you must bring your Tramp to visit us so they can meet. I'm sure they would be wonderful friends if they did. And the children would be more than happy to have new friends to play with. You must let me know when you can visit," Duchess said with excitement in her eyes. "I can get a lovely room prepared for your family! And I'm sure Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz would love to show Paris to your children."

**Lady** returned the enthusiasm. "Oh, of course! I will most certainly keep in touch with you. The children would love Paris. They are always up for a great adventure." She began to wag her short stub of a tail. "I will have Jim Dear and Darling send you letters. One day, hopefully, we will come to Paris!" she exclaimed.

**Duchess** chuckled. "Oh, how exciting! We will look forward to hearing from you! Au revoir, Miss Lady, and it was wonderful to meet you, dear."

**Lady** yipped her farewell. "And you as well, Duchess. Hopefully I will see you soon in Paris." She smiled. "Goodbye!"


End file.
